A Night To Remember
by YukiiSenpai
Summary: [SasuSaku] Sasuke kept dreaming about something that had happened one December night. He kept seeing himself in different eras, as different persons. Does these dreams mean anything? Will it affect his life and relationship with Sakura? And what of the people that he'll meet along the way? R&R PLEASE :D
1. Alarm Clock Emergency

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto and everything in this story is a figment of the author's imagination**

* * *

**December 5, 1404**

* * *

It was a starless winter at the Kingdom of Laredia as it's young prince, still wearing his royal tunic, escaped the castle walls and into his kingdom's shanty but wonderful town. Sasuke Bradeford was the second and youngest son of the king who's family has been ruling the kingdom for over a hundred years. Nobody ever thought of dethroning the family because they have always been nice and generous to the townspeople. They were never different, frequently visiting the town and asking how the people have been. They always give golds and cattles to those who needs helping and in return, they gained the town's trust and loyalty. They were the perfect ruler, as one historian suggested. The Kingdom of Laredia was satisfied with their land that they never even though of conquering other territories and sacrificing the lives of their citizen.

Tonight, however, was something different. Tonight's the night where Prince Sasuke is destined to choose his bride to be and the future queen of Laredia. Sasuke's brother was supposed to be the crown prince but he ranaway during his 15th birthday. His brother never really loved the royal life and decided to live in the woods with his lover and son. From time to time they visit the kingdom and their family at the palace but nobody could persuade the older brother to come back. Sasuke, on the other hand, was the good son. His father has arranged a ball for everybody in the kingdom and there amongst the crowd, Sasuke shall choose his wife. The coal-eyed prince knew that he was lucky enough his father never forced him to marry a princess or someone that he never liked. His problem was... he's not sure if he could handle the thought of being a king. His father was great- the best even. He's not sure if he could surpass or even be at his father's level. He had this thought bothering him for months now that he decide that he should atleast know what it feels like to be a citizen. His father told him a lot of tales about him escaping the palace ground when he was younger. Sasuke thinks it's time he gets his chance to meet different kinds of women before choosing someone whom he'll spend his whole life with.

**_"Hmmm, do you think I should change my hairstyle Hinata?"_ **Sasuke asked his personal maid. Hinata was shy and quiet and understanding, and that's why he chose her over the thousand housekeepers they have at home. She never judged Sasuke whenever he rants about the palace life or if he had an argument with his father. She just listens quietly and gives an advice from time to time. The best part about her? She keeps quiet about her and her master's conversations.

_**"Mi-milord? May I inquire the reason behind y-your question?"**_ She asked modestly as she stood behind Sasuke's bronze door.

_**"I'm planning on visiting the town tonight Hinata. Probably get to know some people too. Why do you ask?"**_ staring at his large round mirror, he replied with such respect for the handmaiden.

Hinata was stunned by what his master said. She couldn't help but tune up her voice a little when she asked him another question.

_**"B-but sire! Tonight's t-the grand ball your father has pre-p-pared for you! Isn't it u-unwise to do that m-milord?"**_

Sasuke stood up from his maroon velvet stool and grabbed the brown tunic he borrowed from the palace's hunter a while ago. Hinata helped him undress his royal robes and put on the best tunic the hunter has to offer for the prince.

_**"Whew. This is too uncomfortable... and rough. It's like its scratching my skin everytime it touches it. How can a hunter use his bow properly wearing something like this? Should I go and change back to my past robe?"**_ Sasuke inquired again.

_**"This is actually a good kind of tunic my p-prince. I b-bet the hunter has had this in his family's posession for g-generations because n-nobody could buy t-these kind of tunics as a hunter all their life."**_ the handmaiden explaine to the oblivious prince.

Sasuke stood quietly for awhile, obviously feeling guilty for the insensitive words he just said. He totally forgot that he's rich and not everybody's like him. But don't get him wrong, he's not usually like that but he's just got a lot of stuff in his mind that night.

_**"You have made my thoughts more confused Hinata. The more I could not decide if I should wear it to show appreciation for my hunter's gift or should I not in order to spare the robe from anything that might happen to it."**_ Sasuke said cautiously as he scratched his raven hair.

Hinata bowed and beseeched, _**"May I speak milord?"**_

_**"Yes you may Hinata. You do not have to ask permission, haven't I told you that?"**_ the prince reminded as he turned around to listen more to what Hinata has to say.

_**"Sire, I believe that it would be a great honor f-for the palace hunter if a p-prince wore his family's t-tunic. Don't you think s-so too sire?"**_ the handmaiden spoke with much confidence than her usual.

Sasuke's face lit up with a smile and faced the mirror again, this time fixing the hunter's tunic in his body and putting a brown leather belt on his waist.

_**"You know for a handmaiden, you're quite extraordinary Hinata. You should have more confidence than what you are showing right now."**_

* * *

**December 5, 2004**

* * *

.

Sasuke woke up to the sound his alarm clock. He had set it at 7:30 AM rather than the usual which was thirty minutes earlier. He got up, hurried to the shower and grabbed a piece of bread from the dining table where his mother was sitting, a magazine clutched in her hand. As he was about to exit the kitchen, he heard his mother spoke, _**"Sasuke?"**_

He stopped walking and turned his back to listen to what his mother have to say.

_**"Are you okay Sasuke? You're acting a little weird these past few weeks. And did you think I haven't noticed that your alarm clock was set thirty minutes after seven? Come on son, talk to me."**_ His mother looked worried. Mrs. Uchiha never really bugged Sasuke about his business but she believes there's something extremely wrong with his son this time.

_**"Really mom, it's nothing I swear. I just tested if I could have more sleep and still arrive school on time that's why I set the alarm like that. That's all."** _The raven-haired guy reasoned out as he looked at his wristwatch, clearly signalling to his mom that he has no time for this conversation.

_**"So how was the experiment then?**_" His mom asked, doubtful about her son's answer.

_**"Not good. Especially if we're to continue this conversation mom."**_

* * *

.

Sasuke left the house and got into his old blue chevy truck. He couldn't understand why his dream kept stopping on that same moment. At first he thought it was his alarm clock's fault for blasting too early. But the dream stopped exactly where it always did even if he set the alarm clock half an hour late.

_"Where are you?"_ he received a text message from Sakura, his girlfriend for the last two years.

He waited for the next stop light before replying to Sakura. He's been thinking about saying these weird dreams and visions his been having the last couple of weeks to his girlfriend. He haven't actually opened up it yet to anyone for fear that they might think he's crazy or something. But it's already getting on his nerve and his life. He needed to tell atleast one person and who else should it be but his girlfriend. Sakura is understanding and non-judgemental, she's not going to think that her boyfriend's gone crazy. Besides, she loves him. She'll understand.

After driving around for 20 minutes he finally arrived saw the evergreen front lawn of his school. Before parking at his usual spot, which nobody ever dared to get, he saw a pink-haired lady standing on the slot. _It's obviously Sakura_, he thought, for he knew his girlfriend was the only one who had a pink-hair in town. Sakura stepped out of the parking slot to make way for Sasuke's car as she looked at her watch. Sasuke then stepped out of his car and gave his girl a smack on the lips.

_**"Hey, why aren't you on Mr. Shinju's class?"**_ he asked as he held his girlfriend's soft hands.

_**"Because you're not there"**_ Sakura replied sweetly at Sasuke as she leaned over his torso and started to walk together.

_**"You know what, you could go ahead. I don't really feel like attending History today."**_ Sasuke halted as he looked at his girlfriend's emerald eyes.

_**"Why, what's wrong Sasuke? Tell me."**_ she looked back at his coal eyes, giving a hint of concern this time.

Sasuke avoided Sakura's eyes as he said, _**"Nah... it's nothing."**_

Sakura straightened her stance and grabbed her boyfriend's cheek saying, **_"Your mom texted alright? She's worried that you're in some sort of drugs because you're acting quite strange the last few weeks. And honestly, I think you're acting weird too. And that's the reason why I skipped History. You need to tell me this problem Sasuke."_**

Sasuke didn't know if he was to laugh or get frustrated by what his mother told Sakura. Him on drugs? He thought it was synonymous to his mom getting a cat in the house. His mom hates cats.

He placed his arm on Sakura's right shoulder as he lead both of their feet to the school playground where they first met as a kid. They sat on the iron swing and after a few silent but long minutes, Sasuke slowly started giving force on his swing in order to release the tension that he's feeling.

_**"I will tell you. But promise me you won't laugh alright? And I'm not on drugs by the way in case you're worried."** _he spoke as his swing moved gently across the air.

Sakura on the other hand hasn't moved her swing. She was too nervous and concerned about his boyfriend's situaton that she felt uncomfortable just seeing him trying to enjoy himself. This is a serious matter.

_**"I never judged you ever. Now, tell me."**_

Upon hearing the seriousness of Sakura's voice, Sasuke's feet touched the ground and gave a swing a halt. He exhaled deeply and looked down at the ground while trying to figure out where to begin.

_**"Hey come on, it's okay. Whatever it is... you can tell me."**_ her voice comforted her boyfriend's obviously disoriented thoughts.

After a few moments, Sasuke exhaled and finally looked at Sakura and opened up the dilemma that has been bothering him for weeks. His eyes looked so honest that Sakura knew she was going to believe whatever things that will come out of Sasuke's mouth.

_**"I've been having this same weird dream for the last few weeks Sakura. I don't even know if it's a dream or something weirder because I really feel like I'm there, like physically there. Remember that one time in Bio class where Mrs. Hanjeki told us people forget about what they dream about? Well I never forgot mine and I remembered it clearly the first time I have dreamt about it. It started three Mondays ago after arriving from basketball practice. I did my usual routine upon arriving home: I fed the dog, did my assignments, texted you goodnight, and went straight to bed. That's all. But then I had this weird dream where I was a prince of some land in the middle ages. It was supposed to be the night where I choose my bride-to-be as my father- the king arranged a ball for the whole kingdom. In my dreams, I was having this problem where I was worried that I am not a person fitted to be king so I decided to visit the town in order to clear my thoughts. Then this handmaiden named Hinata..."**_

_**"What? Wait wait..."**_

Sakura interrupted Sasuke's storytelling as she was surprised by the mention of their classmate's name.

_**"Hinata? Like our classmate, Hinata?**_" startled, she asked her boyfriend.

_**"Yes! And they look very very alike, except for the fact that the Hinata in my dreams was wearing what seems to be a palace maid's clothing and her blue hair was almost covered by a white fabric. It's exactly like the maids in those old movies I swear! She had the same name too, like me, I had the same name there. She's also timid and shy like our classmate Hinata. I remember being nice to her because she gave me a great advice about this tunic I supposedly borrowed for the palace hunter. I gave her a compliment and kapeesh! I wake up with my alarm clock booming! Exactly after saying those words I swear. And if you think things couldn't get weirder than that, get this. I set my alarm clock thirty minutes than the usual, hoping to have some more glimpse at the dream. Guess what? Nothing changed. It still stopped where it always stops. It's getting on my nerves."**_

It was the first time Sakura saw Sasuke's eyes so sincere yet so tired. She stood up and hugged her boyfriend while he's still sitting at the swing. Sakura knew that this was something crucial and important for Sasuke that is why she's decided that whether this is just a normal dream or something bigger than what it is, she's determined to help Sasuke uncover it.

_**"Don't be sad love. I swear I'll help you deal with this... dream or whatever. I'm here okay? You can count on me."**_ She comforted as she looked at him straight at his coal eyes.

_**"I sure do hope it's nothing but dream."**_ the raven-haired guy replied, still sounding tired.

_**"We'll figure this one out. I mean, what's the worst thing that could happen right?"**_

Sasuke froze as Sakura spoke those last words. His mind suddenly flew away from the school playground and back at the shanty town of the Kindom of Laredia. At this point, he was talking to a lady in a red dress with white embroidery around it's edges. The lady's hair was somewhat a little messier than that of his handmaiden Hinata's. But unlike the handmaiden, her hair was that of a _bright pink._

* * *

.

_**"I do not know if I'm ready. That's it I promise you."**_ Sasuke said trying to convince the pink-haired woman sitting across him as he poured another cup of ale.

_**"If that is the sole reason, then what is the worst thing that could happen, right?"**_ the lady replied.

* * *

**XXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXX**

* * *

**A/N: **HIYA GUYS! This is basically a SasuSaku fic but while I was thinking of the plot of the story, I got confused by the thought of making it a SasuIno one. Waaah! I'm confused!

**Please R&R and tell me about what you think about it or what you want to happen or who do you wanna pair Sasuke with. Because I'm confused right now LOL. A little help please? Sankyooo!**

**YukiiSenpai**

_**-xoxo**_


	2. A Cup of Coffee

**X**

* * *

**December 5, 1804**

* * *

.

_This is a new start for me and Sakura. Nothing can tear us apart!_

A girl with a long blond hair told herself as she walked out the carriage's beautiful intricate door. It had been an uncomfortable six-hour ride for her and her twin sister, Sakura, who were recently orphaned by a great fire that took down half of their town. They were the only survivors of their clan from the tragic events. Sakura and Ino try not to look back but it is very hard to forget because it just happened a few months back. Fortunately, Mr. Castiglione, a rich and kind aristocra who lives a few towns from theirs heard the news and decided to adopt the two poor ladies to a house obviously too big for him and his one and only son.

**"Welcom Madame Ino and Madam Sakura at Mr. Castiglione's estate"** the coachman exclaimed as he bowed and offered his hand to help Ino come down the carriage.

**"Thank you Mr. Fujiwaku. And my apologies for that. I will never get used to this fancy dress. Do I need to wear it everyday? It looks too expensive to be worn that much."** she spoke bemusingly as she inspected the many layers and laces of her purple dress. It looks expensive and was really beautiful, but Ino's not used to it. Afterall, she and her twin were just simple ladies from a simple family and a simple town.

The coachman laughed as he offered his hand this time to the pink-haired lady and spoke, **"Oh you're not going to be wearing that everyday Madame Ino. There's a whole closet of that each for you and for your Madame Sakura."**

Ino tried to hide her disappointment with a fake smile. All the beautiful dresses, the expensive jewelry... it just doesn't fit her. Then she remembered back in their old town where they needed to hunt and pick everything they eat. She and her sister needed to work in the market in order to help out the expenses. But they do not need to that here at Mr. Castiglione's. They're given food no man could ever finish, dresses that girls would die for, and even a beautiful house and a room for both of them. They are two very lucky girls and Mr. Castiglione is a very very nice man. They should all be thankful for the things that he's done and the least they could do is appreciate it.

**"You know Mr. Fujiwaku, this dress does feel heavy. Me and my sister are used to only three or four layers but this dress seems like there's twenty layers in it! But I like it though, it's very beautiful and Mr. Castiglione's very kind for letting us have it."** the emerald eyed lady spoke gladly as she tried to fix her red dress full of ruffles and roses.

**"Very true Madame Sakura and Madame Ino. Mr. Castiglione's a one of a kind person. He's helped us all in this town one way or another."** Mr. Fujiwara spoke with such vindiction and pride as he closed the carriage's door and rode up the driver's sit.

**"But where is Mr. Castiglione? I would love to thank him for taking us in."** Sakura looked up to the coache's brown eyes and spoke, her matching hat almost falling to the ground.

**"He's at the town taking care of some business. But feel free to go inside, I'm sure his son would be glad to show you around the estate. You ladies are almost the same age as him."** the coachman smiled down to both of them as he placed his long hat on his head.

**"I guess we should just wait here outside then. Isn't it quite rude if we are to enter the house without permission?"** Ino looked up and spoke with her right hand planted on her forehead, clearly shielding her eyes from the sun's glare.

**"Nonsense my dear. This is your home now. But enough about that because Mr. Castiglione is expecting me to be there in a few minutes to pick him up. We don't want to be late, do we?"** He smiled again as he waived goodbye to the two beautiful and corteous ladies standing infron of the fountain.

**"Bye Mr. Fujiwaku! See you later!"** They both waved back at him and sat at the fountain's edges.

**"Sister, should we enter the mansion? The sun is getting pretty high."** Sakura asked her twin and completely removed the weird hat that she has been wearing the whole day and moved it back and forth in order to produce some cool wind.

**"I am not sure sister. Maybe we should wait for the housemaids to notice us before we come in. Because I'm really not sure which door should we enter in anyway. There's just too many."**

A few seconds after saying that, a figure appeared at the door infront of them. It was a guy, a few inches taller than them, sporting a raven-hair and black eyes.

.

* * *

** December 5, 2004**

* * *

.

_Wh-what?_ One word came into the blonde girl's mind as she was awoken by a bump which was hit hard by the bus she was currently on. She's lost a few hours of sleep because of her part-time job at a coffee shop. Ino needed money to pursue college that's why she applied as a night shiftee for the coffee shop. It was just a couple of minutes before the bus reached the shop and fortunately, the bump was enough to make her open her blue eyes.

_Whew! Good thing that racket woke me up. I can't bear another late mark in my card._ She told herself as she peeked through the large window and stared at the beautiful night lights of the city. She suddenly thought about her dream.

That was weird but I did looked good in that dress. I wonder why I didn't wanted it. Maybe because it was too tacky. Oh well.

Ino has been having some weird dreams too lately, but unlike Sasuke who was stuck in that same loop, Ino was having fragments of dreams in different eras. Tonight it was her in the early 19th century and yesterday she was at a 60s concert with and a green streak on her blonde hair. Last week she was at Africa, feeding food to the poor little children.

**"Kaido Street! Anyone at Kaido Street?!"** The bus conductor calmly yelled. Ino stood up and grabbed her brown shoulder bag with her.

**"I am, I am!"** She exclaimed, carefully treading the path towards the front while holding her bag dearly. Her phone got snatched two nights ago and she can't afford anymore additional expenses or else there'll be nothing left for her college funds.

She stepped down the bus and inhaled the winter air, **"this is going to be a very long night."**

* * *

.

_KRIIINNG!_ The school bell rang for the last time that day and Sasuke was fixing his bag while having a conversation with his girlfriend.

**"Do you think I should talk to her?"** He whispered to Sakura.

Sakura could barely make of what Sasuke was talking about and so she asked him, **"talk to who, exactly?"**

Sasuke whispered for the second time, **"Talk to Hinata. You know... maybe she's having these kinds of dreams too."**

**"Oh. Okay. I think you're right. Come on!"** Sakura faked the concern for the sake of Sasuke. The pink-haired woman was completely convinced that her boyfriend is just suffering some weird psychological thing and a trip to a doctor could explain those dreams. But it wouldn't hurt to ask Hinata, if that would make her coal-eyed boyfriend feel better, because Hinata rarely talks to anyone so there's really no chance for her to tell someone that Sasuke's acting like a weirdo.

Sasuke left his notebooks at the table, grabbed Sakura's hand and walked towards Hinata. The blue-haired girl was fixing her bag too and was completely surprised when the most popular couple at the school approached her. She stepped back, knowing that popular people like them never failed to make her feel incompetent.

**"Hey, hey relax. We're just going to ask something that's all."** Sakura spoke softly as she offered her hand to Hinata...

**"Come"** she urged.

Sasuke and Sakura never really bullied anyone at school even if they're quite famous. The thing is, they never really cared about them too and if ever, this is only the second conversation Sasuke will have with Hinata. The first one was when he borrowed some crayons when they were nine.

Hinata stepped forward and looked at the ground, **"W-what do you wann-t?"**

**"I just wanted to ask a question that's all, okay? You don't need to be shy."** Sasuke spoke as he softly lifted Hinata's chin.

The blue-haired girl felt more relaxed after what Sasuke did. It was the first time someone as popular as him showed some kind of respect to her. So she sat down on her wooden chair and said, **"You can ask anything."**

Sasuke looked at her in the eye, inhaled, then spoke, **"have you ever had a dream where you're in this weird palace somewhere in the middle ages? And oh- you were serving this certain prince and err.. this might sound completely craaazy weird but the prince kinda' looked like me. Anything?"**

Hinata's face went red and her eyebrows crossed. Who was she to think that the two most famous people at school suddenly wanted to chat with her? They're obviously making fun of her by inventing some weird story. Well, she's had it with these people and she's not gonna take another ounce of bull from them. So she stood up aggresively, grabbed her bagpack, and walked out. The couple was shocked by the way Hinata responded because they couldn't figure out what they did wrong.

**"hey, come on Hinata... what's wrong?"** Sasuke raised his voice at the empty classroom in an attempt to stop Hinata from walking away further.

**"I don't know what game you're playing Uchiha and Haruno, making up some shitty story like that. Sorry but I'm not gonna play the role you want me to."** She replied as she continued walking away.

Both of the couple was stunned by what Hinata sa did

** "Now that was... this was just.. bizarre.**" Sakura reacted, making sure her choice of words were proper.

* * *

.

Sakura called Sasuke's mother and told her that she and her son might spend the night together a little longer because she's still trying to figure out what's wrong with him. They both headed out to the city to completely forget about what had happened in the classroom with Hinata. The emerald-eyed lady thinks it is also the best to discuss this 'problem' of Sasuke over dinner.

**"Where do you want to eat love?"** Sasuke asked as he and his girlfriend strolled around the city with their hands held.

**"Hmmm. I don't really know. We ate at that Ramen Resto last month right? How about there? It's kind of a cold night and a bowl of ramen is just perfect don't you think?**" She replied sweetly as she snuggled up on Sasuke's torso, trying to find comfort from the cold December winds.

Sasuke embraced her slim shoulder and kissed her pink hair, **"Wherever you want love"**

Upon walking for a couple of minutes, they finally arrived at the ramen place and sadly, it's already closed.

**"Too bad they only open up until six during Fridays.**" Sasuke disappointingly expressed. They stood in front of the restaurant for a coupple of minutes more trying to figure out where to eat now when Sasuke's eyes caught a glimpse of the coffee shop around the corner.

**"How 'bout some warm coffee to make up for this dang cold wind?"** Sasuke smirked and looked at Sakura's emerald eyes. Sakura smiled back and continued on leaning on her boyfriend's torso as they started walking down the street again...

**"You really know how to make someone fall inlove don't you?"**

**"I don't really know... and I don't really care. I mean, not unless they have a pink hair on their head! Haha!**" Sasuke snickered as his girlfriend tried to pinch his cheeks

* * *

.

**"Hey Ino! Bring this Iced Vanilla Frappe and Cafe Americana to table number seven along with some chicken shitake sandwiches. And oh- put skimmed milk on the coffee alright?**" Shikamaru directed the blonde newbie. She's been having a very hard time focusing on her work due to lack of sleep and Shikamaru, the shop's supervisor, doesn't really want to report this to the manager. Ino's s very nice and hardworking lady but if she doesn't improve, then she's gonna have to leave.

**"ICED vanilla frappe? Are you sure? Who would order something iced on an already cold temperature?"** She questioned, as she put on the plastic gloves and started doing the chicken sandwich.

**"Yes Ino. I'm positive. Weirder people have walked in here, trust me.**" Shikamaru replied while fixing the displayed desserts and discreetly tasting them with his pinky one by ne.

After putting some skimmed milk on the coffee, she placed them on the tray and walked towards the table.

**"Here's the coffee mister..?"**

**"Sasuke. She's Sakura."** the raven-haired replied with a smile.

**"Are the sandwhiches coming?"** Sakura asked the blue-eyed girl with enthusiasm.

**"Oh, yeah. Uh-it's actually... it's actually- I've already done it. I'm so sorry, I'll go get it."** And because of too much panic, Ino bumped the vanilla frappe and spilled it all over Sasuke's blue sweater.

**"Oh my gosh! Oh my! I am so sorry mister Sasuke, I really am."** she hurriedly grabbed her own hanky and wiped Sasuke's sweater. Two words came into her mind, I'M FIRED.

She still kept on apologizing while wiping the cold coffee off the blue sweater. Sasuke was expecting to jump off by the high temperature of the beverage that fell on him but was shocked when he felt a rather tingling sensation. It was a cold coffee- not what he and his girlfriend definitely ordered. But he didn't mind that. The waitress looked like she was in deep touble as it is and he does not want to whine about his beverage anymore.

**"Hey, really. It's okay. Right Sasuke?**" Feeling sorry, Sakura tried to comfort the waitress.

**"It's okay miss. It's just my sweater alright? No need to panic."** his coal eyes looked at her blue eyes as he tried to remove her hand from wiping his clothes.

But the moment Sasuke and Ino touched, everything went black. Ino's uniform suddenly became a Victorian dress, then a highschool student, then a punk-rocker, then a princess, then a painter... it was too many, Sasuke couldn't keep tabs on what was happening. Sasuke hadn't noticed but he was also becoming a prince, a businessman, a monk, a prince, a soldier... everything was too fast! Both of them didn't know what was happening!

Everything stopped as they were transferred in an old Japanese village surrounded by people that seemed like ninjas. It was a starless sky and the moon was at full. There was a ceremony being held at a forest and it seemed like he and Ino was the one being celebrated. They were infront of an old man and it was as if they were saying some vows...

**"I do..."** Ino spoke.

And as soon as Ino spoke those words, everything came back to normal. Both of them were back in the coffee shop with spilled coffee on Sasuke's sweater.

* * *

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

* * *

**A/N:** Firstly, thank you guys for the reviews last chapter! :D Greatly appreaciated. Thank you for all the help and feedback you have given me ^_^

_But I would like to reiterate that upon figuring out that the fic would just go to waste if I don't come-up with a pairing soon, I have already decided what the pairing will be. ALL THANKS TO YOU PEOPLE!_

.

Please don't assume stuff right at this moment. Some things are just meant to happen in order to give the plot a twist okay? Also, some things are meant to happen because is the plot. I dunno. Just... don't assume stuff! You'll know the pairing soon, I promise! ^_^

.

**THANKS! Please continue giving feedbacks on the story because it really really did helped me like what it did on the last chapter! XD**


	3. A Blue Chevy and A Lamp

**A/N:** I told you guys not to assume! It's a SasuxSaku alright? Wish granted! Hope you give your feedbacks :D

**x**

* * *

**December 5, 1404; Kingdom of Laredia**

* * *

**"Sasuke-sama?"** the pink-haired girl spoke as she placed her palms on the raven-haired prince's sculpted chest.

The prince looked at her and smirked, **"If you're going to convince me that I need to choose a bride tonight then forget it. I'd rather have someone like you."**

**"L-like me?**" her soft fair hand moved towards his abdomen as she got tensed by the prince's answer.

Sasuke noticed that the lady got uncomfortable by what he said so he quickly stood out of the bed and walked towards the window, barely naked, while thinking of an answer to salvage himself from his stupid remark.

**"N-no. I mean.. someone... like you. You know, someone who's simple and isn't part of this crazy royalty world. Someone... like you. I honestly think people like you would make a great queen for Laredia. Oh forget it."** he stuttered as he looked towards the bright illuminating lights of the palace he calls home.

With a hint of a sigh which one could barely distinguish if it was of sadness or relief, the emerald eyed girl stood up and grabbed her scattered clothes from the floor. She now wondered what exactly is her relationship with the prince now that they've_ 'done it'_. Not that she's hoping that he be romantically interested in her like she is... but she couldn't help but wonder.

Sasuke then grabbed the old tunic that he borrowed from the hunter awhile back and wore it like it was one of his own as he walked towards the mirror. The tunic is not all that bad I guess, he thought to himself as he fixed his messy hair- a result of what they did a few hours ago. The girl then walked towards Sasuke and sweetly combed his hair with her hand.

**"You remind me of my handmaiden, Hinata. She helps me out infront of the mirror too. Funny you know, people in this kingdom thinks that I am the perfect king when I couldn't even decide in the matters of my hair and clothing."**

From his raven-hair, the lady moved her fingers towards his princely neck and treaded its way to his belt as she whispered, **"Well, I am not your handmaiden am I? You do not do the thing that we just did."** She teased as she kissed his neck and played with his belt from the back.

Sasuke didn't move a muscle. He was too occupied with the touches of this girl at his back. It's the first time he felt this way. This... connection. But he couldn't believe it, or rather, he couldn't let himself believe this because it was too real. Besides, she's different. She's tough yet beautiful, strong but gentle, intimidating but lovely._ She wouldn't be romantically interested in a guy like myself_, he thought. A guy who's got his future laid out infront of him even before he was born. A prince is any other girl's dream._ But she's not any other girl is she_?

He turned his back and faced the beautiful girl behind him. He couldn't let this night pass like it never happened so he grabbed her soft hands and looked at her straight in the eye, **"Can you come with me tonight? At the palace I mean."**

Sakura removed her fair hands from his grasp and looked at the floor. She felt herself getting nervous as her mind and intuition started working against each other.

**"I'm afraid I must decline."** She spoke unconvincingly as she still avoided his sticky glaze towards her eyes. She didn't want this to happen. She can't let it happen. But at the same time it's what she's been waiting to happen for the last ten years.

**"Then I must insist Sakura-san"**

.

* * *

**December 5, 2004**

* * *

.

**"Hey, you okay?"** Sakura felt her boyfriend's cold hands carressing her left rosy cheeks. She tried to open her eyes but quickly shutted it close because the street lamp's heavy yellow light was penetrating through the car's untinted window.

**"Are we going home?"** Sakura spoke quiantly as her head was pounding with everything around her- the light, the cold temperature, and the way she's been sleeping for the past hour.

Sasuke looked at his girlfriend curiously as he removed the pink hair dabbled on her face, **"Well we actually were but I decided to park."**

She frowned when she heard Sasuke say the word_ 'park._' It was prom night the last time they parked and believe her when she says that it was definitely the night of her life. But she can't do it tonight. It's already late plus she feels like she just went from hell and back.

She scratched her emerald eyes and waited for her sight to adjust to the bright light**."Not now Sasuke. My head f-feels like it's gonna explode and I feel like all my joints are dislocated. Let's just do it some other time."**

Sasuke laughed charmingly by what his girlfriend said, **"Nah. It's not like that."**

But after saying those everything became quiet. Sasuke stopped speaking and abruptly the vibe became serious, all they could hear was the warm wind blowing from the car's heater and it was as if Sakura was compelled to not move a muscle and sit down properly.

**"Awhile ago while you were sleeping. You said the word... Laredia."** The coal-eyed guy said, his words mixed with calmness and gravity.

**"I had a dream."** she confessed

**"About what?"**

She inhaled heavily and looked at the floor before speaking with so much confusion, **"About this kingdom a long, long time ago. You were there wearing a tunic, looking at the mirror-"**

**"-and fixing my hair. With Hinata helping me out with it."** Sasuke interrupted and attempted to finished her sentence.

**"No. Not Hinata."** She exhaled as she looked up and met his coal eyes with bleakness.

**"It was me."**

The car was silent for more than a few minutes, both the passenger in shock of what was happening with their lives. Sakura felt guilty about two things: First was because she needed to have the dream herself before even believing the love of her life. Second was because she didn't tell the whole story to Sasuke for she thinks there's something in it that she herself alone needed to know and figure out.

**"So I guess this is something serious huh?"** her pink lips exclaimed quietly in order to break the tension inside the vehicle

**"I guess."** Still looking at the dark horizon, Sasuke spoke monotonously.

Sakura then grabbed her phone and anxiously started texting, her hands shaking which made Sasuke feel more tense.

**"What are you doing?"** he asked as he removed his seatbelt and tried to peak at her girlfriend's cellphone

**"Telling my dad that I'll be spending the night at Tenten's because of a project due tomorrow. You should do the same."**

**"But why?"** he asked as he scratched his raven hair

**"Well, we need to figure this mystery out right?"** She replied while dialling Tenten's number

"Right" He smirked with his beautiful lips because of the thought of how daring his girlfriend could go as he grabbed his phone. **"Mom. Sorry I can't make it. I'll be spending the night at Naruto's because of our History project."**

**"Hey tenten. My dad calls- I'm at your place. Okay? No questions! I swear I'll make it up to you. Bye!"**

After those phonecalls, Sakura and Sasuke both stared at each other with much amazement, excitement, fear and anxiety all bundled up hidden in their smiles. Both of them knew that this was gonna be a very long journey that can possibly make or break their lives. But none of that matters because they knew that they were not facing it alone. They were doing it together and that's a great consolation to say the least.

**"Where do we begin?"**

**"I've been thinking about it for a few days, trying to analyze where to begin too. Then it hit me- the dream that we're having is set many hudred years back right?"**

**"So we basically hit the History books? Great idea! You're impressingly adept tonight."**

**"Well, I am not tagged the best in History for six-years straight if I wasn't."**

**"Nerd."**

The blue Chevy drove away from the bright light of the street lamp and into the darkness of the night, both its passengers not knowing where their future is about to take them

.

* * *

**December 5, 2004; Yamanaka Residence**

* * *

**"Uncle?"**

**"Ino? What's with the late-night call?"** a sleepy voice answered on the other line

The blonde walked towards her room's balcony and tried to breathe in some cold wind before speaking** "You're a History teacher right? Can you please look something up for me? Please?"**

**"Ofcourse. What is it?"** Her uncle, Atsuya Shinju, treaded his oak side table as he searched for the lamp

Playing with her orchids hanging at the balcony, Ino asked **"Do you know someone named Mr. Castiglione?"**

**"Castiglione who?"**

**"That's it. Mr. Castiglione. I don't know his first name."**

**"Well if that's all you have for me then I'm afraid I can't do anything about it. And I bet nobody can.**"

From a sitting position, Ino stood up becaus of too much anxiety and eagerness that she go from her uncle's response "Please Uncle? Anything! This man... Mr. Castiglione. He's supposed to be rich, and powerful, and kind. He lives in this house with a lot of doors and a fountain infront of it. He had a coachman named Mr. Fujiwaku and an only son who has dark pupils and hair."

Atsuya scratched his head as he tried to pick up something hidden deep within his brilliant brain** "Hmmm. Now that you've said it, your description is quite similar to that of Namito Castiglione. He is actually one of the founding fathers of our town. It was said that he lived in a house with a lot of doors because anyone is welcomed to spend the night at his place. It was thought that one time he adopted two orphaned siblings, which were actually twins, from a town nearby and the other sibling ended up marrying his son who was famed for having a very dark hair and eyes- almost like a coal."**

**"And then? I knew I could count on you uncle!"** she replied with so much joy and enthusiasm in her voice

**"That's all I know. It's first grader's history class Ino and I have forgotten most of it. But i'm quite surprised you didn't know Namito Castiglione. You've been sleeping in your History classes aren't you? And because of that you need to hit the library and read up our town's past if you intend to know more. But may I ask what's this for?"** her uncle's voice traced with concern

The blonde walked back in her room and opened her closet when she suddenly stopped to speak** "I don't know if I should say this but I guess I gotta tell someone.**

**"What is it?"** His uncle's voice becoming cold and serious. The last time she heard his tone like this was when she was eight and she fell from the roof of her house and miraculously survived

**"I've been having these... dreams."**

Upon hearing that, Atsuya stood up and tried to look for his car keys, ready to go to his niece's place any minute "Dreams? Hey, Ino are you okay? Have you told your mother about it?"

**"Nope. Not planning too uncle. Please don't tell her, she's already got alot in her plate right now."**

**"You've been dreaming about Namito Castiglione?"**

**"Not quite. I don't really know uncle so I can't answer your questions."**

The blue-eyed lass remembered what she was looking for and went for the pocket of the jeans she wore for work a few hours before she was fired

**"Do you need anything? I can go to the library with you if these dreams are really bothering you."**

After getting a few bills, she got a paper from her desk and wrote something on it

**"Naah. I don't even think it has any meaning. Besides, you should sleep and have your rest. I wouldn't wanna ruin friday night for you."**

**"Okay. But the minute you figure out something- text me. Alright?"**

The lass went down the stairs quietly as possible as to not disturb her mother's well-deserved rest. She's been juggling three jobs at the moment for Ino's college preparation and her daughter's job at the cafe was a great help. But she got fired and Ino can't bear the thought at the moment so she thought focusing on these weird dreams that she's having might be a good distraction.

**"I will. Goodnight uncle! Don't worry about me okay? I'm fine. I can manage."**

**"Okay. I trust you."**

With that, she placed a note at the fridge with a magnet on top of it and made her way to the front door.

.

.

_**TO MOM: GONE TO THE LIBRARY**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A/N:** Waaah! I'm excited with the next chapter myself!


End file.
